The Case of The Fallen Girls
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: JJ, Calleigh, Natalia and Anya are kidnapped and it's up to the FBI and Miami Police team to save them but will they get there in time? With marriage issues and stressed fathers, how far would they get to actually saving these mothers? Cross-over with CRIMINAL MINDS.
1. Where Am I?

**Here we are guys! The sequel is finally here! I had a bit of a roundabout relationship with this, deciding on one thing then deleting it and bringing it back etc but I've perfected it. For you, I bring this. CROSS-OVER WITH CRIMINAL MINDS BUT LISTED AS CSI: MIAMI.**

* * *

><p>Anya's POV<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, drinking in the pain as I winced. Bright. Everything was very bright. It had gold painted walls and glittery furniture. Confused, I leaned up and looked around.

I seemed to be in some sort of dressing room.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a stick thin man, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Ms Fuller, you're awake!" he announced, happily. He seemed alright... Did he save me?

"Uh... Where am I?" I asked, placing my feet off the gold with black lining couch.

"Oh, you can't know that yet. But get yourself into this beautiful dress and I'll show you around. You look like a wreck, no offence. The bathroom's to your left and your shoes are next to the standing mirror." the man said, placing a dress in my arms.

It was beautiful. White with a gold sash. The heels were gold as well.

"I'm sorry but who are you and why am I doing this?" I asked.

"I'm the Sleepwalker. I make women feel beautiful, if their husbands cannot exceed their needs." he said, smiling.

Oh damn, it was the Sleepwalker. I had to get out of her.

"Now, now, sweetheart, you cannot get out of this place. I will escort you everywhere along with your personal bodyguard. You are going to be the star of my movie." he smirked, leaving and locking the door behind him.

Was he a mind reader?

My kids! Matthew! Are they worried? Are they looking for me? Please, God, make them look for me. I want Matty, I love him. I need him. I don't want a divorce! Please, I beg you God, help me get out of this place!

Wiping my tears, I finally undressed and had a quick shower then put the outfit on and sighed, doing my makeup lightly, I stood in front of the mirror and gulped.

The Sleepwalker came in an hour later with two women. "Here's our star. Make her hair beautiful and her lips more... _red_." he ordered. The women immediately got to work, pushing me down on a seat.

...

"Introducing Sleeping Starlight!" The Sleepwalker announced to the empty audience seats. I came out and looked around, fear etched on my face. The set had gold walls and white flooring and ceiling. There were golden sparkly couches and foot stools.

The Sleepwalker gently led me, holding my arm, to my designated seat. "Let me go." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He just smiled widely.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, ladies and gents?" he asked, stroking a long finger down my cheek, making me flinch. He then backed away and announced another person. "Introducing Southern Starlight!"

My eyes widened when I saw an astonishing Calleigh enter the room, fear in her eyes but relief as she saw me. I gave her a light smile as the Sleepwalker sat her beside me. He repeated the same lines and actions he did to me to her. I turned to face her; she was wearing a white dress with a silver sash and silver sparkly heels.

"Introducing Spanish Starlight!" The Sleepwalker announced, leading Natalia, who looked relieved to see us, to sit next to Calleigh. He repeated the same with her. She wore a white dress and white heels. "And finally, Sexy Starlight!" JJ entered in a black tight dress and black heels. She smiled, relieved to see the rest of us, and she was led by the Sleepwalker to her seat beside Natalia. The Sleepwalker kissed her cheek and said: "Isn't she feisty, ladies and gents?"

Then he stepped back and faced the none existent audience, grinning and raising his arms. "And they are the Starlights!" he yelled, his voice booming across the fairly filled room. The directors and cameramen all tried to get angles on him and us. "They are our new housewives. Correction: _my _new housewives." he smirked, turning to face us.

To hell, we would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter would be the FBIMiami Police conference.**


	2. The CD

**Back with another update! Now message to the confused Guest: I am listing this story as CSI: Miami as I explained on the chapter before and in the prequel. The prequels are all CSI: Miami and I want it to be easier to find for previous readers so that's why I have continuously mentioned that it will be listed as CSI: Miami to reduce confusion on where it is. And if you read the rest of the story, maybe you'll find out why this man has all these women? Huh? :/ Okay? Sorry to rant but I did continuously explain the reason of listing this as not a cross-over but as a regular story. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! The FBI/M.P introduction in the story. **

* * *

><p>Alex shook her head sadly as she read over the case files. Her attention diverted when Hotch signalled everyone into the conference room.<p>

Matthew entered as everyone else seated. He looked tired, but had still managed to dress himself well.

"Matt..." Alex whispered, giving him a slight smile. Matthew nodded in acknowledgement and sat down next to Ryan who they both gave sympathetic nods to each other.

"Okay." Hotch started, clearing his throat. "Garcia, what have we got?"

Penelope Garcia had travelled to the hot, sunny state as soon as she heard of her best friend's disappearance and came to offer her support and her brain.

"Well..." Garcia started, smiling lightly. "Four women were abducted in Uptown Miami, two nights ago. The first victim, we presume-" she cleared her throat, before briefly shifting her gaze to Matthew. "was Anya Fuller. Aged 29. And our second, third and fourth victims were: Detectives Natalia Boa Vista-Wolfe & CalleighDuquesne and Agent Jennifer Jereau. They were flash bombed and taken an alleyway just three minutes away from here."

"Morgan, Mr Delko, you've gone to the abduction site. Any evidence?"Hotch asked, reading over the file.

"A stiletto, owned by Anya and a newspaper." Delko said, grabbing the evidence box and retrieving an bag containing a blood-stained, old-time newspaper.

What the headline wrote was what gripped Spencer Reid's attention. "Mr Delko, place the newspaper on the table." Spencer asked as he placed the camera on top of it, reflecting an image on a smart board behind them. "Read the headline." he instructed, making everyone turn their heads to the projected scene.

_**The Sleepwalker Strikes Again, Marrying Four Starlights.**_

And on the front page were pictures of the four mothers taken when they least expected it.

"Marrying?!" Delko said, clenching his fist.

"It's probably just a title." Reid assured. "Did you find anything else?" he asked.

"We found a CD." Morgan piped up.

"Garcia, take it and play it." Hotch ordered. Penelope nodded and took the CD, gently out of its bag with gloves. She placed it into the player and they waited till it started rolling. Soon, the image of Detective Anya Fuller appeared.

_"Ms Fuller, you're awake!" a man announced, happily._

_"Uh... Where am I?" Anya asked, placing her feet on the ground._

_"Oh, you can't know that yet. But get yourself into this beautiful dress and I'll show you around. You look like a wreck, no offence. The bathroom's to your left and your shoes are next to the standing mirror." the man said, placing a dress in her arms._

_"I'm sorry but who are you and why am I doing this?" Anya asked._

_"I'm the Sleepwalker. I make women feel beautiful, if their husbands cannot exceed their needs." the man said, smiling. Anya looked like she'd seen a ghost and subtly looked around the room._

_"Now, now, sweetheart, you cannot get out of this place. I will escort you everywhere along with your personal bodyguard. You are going to be the star of my movie." the man smirked, leaving and locking the door behind him._

_Anya stood and wiped her tears, looking up as if she were saying a prayer, her lips moving. _

_The movie forwarded an hour later. _

_"Here's our star. Make her hair beautiful and her lips more... **red**."_

_..._

_"I know what you do, you sick bastard! Let me go!" JJ roared, trying to move as her wrists and legs were restrained._

_The Sleepwalker tutted before smirking and drawing a finger down her cheek. "Stop resisting, Sexy. You're girlfriends didn't put up fights." he chuckled._

_"If you know who I work for, then why take the risk?" JJ asked, glaring up at him._

_"It's fun when you have three detectives and a FBI agent playing your game. It's also fun watching their husbands run around, 'worried' for them. Let me ask, how's Will doing?"_

_"None of your business!" JJ spat at him._

_"Is he a good husband? A good father? Oh! Are **you **a good wife?" The Sleepwalker smirked.**  
><strong>_

_"What do you know?" she hissed._

_"Nothing... Nothing." he smiled, stretching out his arms and yawning. "Showbiz starts in a couple of hours, get her ready." he ordered two women beside the door._

_..._

_"Natalia Boa Vista." The Sleepwalker circled her. She stood and gulped, trying to not show fear._

_"It's Boa Vista-Wolfe." Natalia hissed._

_"And how's that going for you? The whole three surname thing." he chuckled. "I'm going to make you wife number three."_

_"Oh yeah? What happened to wives number one and two?" Natalia asked._

_"Wife number one is looking for a way to kill me and wife number two is so damn fine, she's still asleep."_

_"Where are my friends?" Natalia gritted out._

_"Who do you think is wives number one through to four?" _

_Natalia's eyes widened. "Please don't. We're mothers."_

_"I know, that's why I'll let go three of my less wanted wives."_

_"What will you do to the one which you keep?" Natalia gulped. The Sleepwalker stood in front of her and drew a finger round his neck._

_"Dead. Blood. And she'll be the star of my movie. Mind you, she knows this already."_

_Natalia let out a breath. "So, it's not me." she stated._

_"Yup. But I think I'll keep the rest of you for a while." he smiled, leaving._

_..._

_"You sure do have a way of treating women." Calleigh smiled, flicking her blonde hair. The Sleepwalker was pleased._

_"Oh, Southern. I sure do." he smirked, kissing her cheek, making her flinch. He didn't notice but the audience did. Calleigh masked it with a smile._

_"When will I go?" she asked. "I hate to leave, I've enjoyed your company so much but I have little ones."_

_The Sleepwalker nodded, sadly. "I know, Southern. I'll let you go soon. But not now, I love you and we've just started to get to know each other!"_

_"Your hospitality had been fantastic, honey." Calleigh strung him along. _

_"And you can receive an eternity of that if you stay but you must not." The Sleepwalker smiled sadly._

_"I'm ever so sorry." Calleigh's southern twang left a cool breeze in the air._

_"No, it's okay, darlin'." The Sleepwalker said, stroking her cheek. She smiled and tilted her head sweetly._

_"Where's that dress you've suddenly intrigued into my mind?" she asked. The Sleepwalker grinned and ordered his henchwomen to assist her._

_..._

_The Sleepwalker stepped back from JJ, after kissing her cheek and stepped back, facing an audience. He grinned and raised his arms. "And they are the Starlights!" he announced. "They are our new housewives. Correction: **my **new housewives." he smirked, turning back to them._

The CD ended after thirty minutes of footage.

"It's marked from yesterday." Garcia said.

"That means, when we went there today, the Sleepwalker had already set his trap and his trail." Rossi said.

"Well, Agent Hotchner, what do we do now?" Horatio asked.

"We play his game." Aaron replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little more into what happened with the other women.<strong>


	3. Author's Note x

**Hi guys! If you've recently viewed the reviews to this story, you would know that someone's judging this story so I don't think I'll be continuing it actually. I think I'll be quitting this fandom as well as this writer doesn't think I am good enough to write in this fandom as she keeps pointing out... If you want me to continue, I'll update randomly, not specifically all the time as I am so busy lately but if not then Goodbye. x**

**Bex, signing out.**


	4. Author's Note

**Wow, dear Guest. Calm down. I said if people still wanted to read the story then it was okay, I wasn't going to leave them hanging but I am busy lately. I will be going on holiday and I have other stories to complete as well so sorry if I am dropping this one. And thank you very much for the insults, I will take them in mind. By the way, it's not a temper tantrum. It's just the fact that I am busy and if people hate the way I am doing this kind of fandom stories then I will not insult them even further by posting the stories. And I've tried to improve but it's not working and I am not getting people to feel sorry for me. I don't give a monkey about that. And I am not a child, in fact I am 17 years old, thank you very much. Plus I wasn't attacking her, I was taking her advice to heart and I've stopped writing stories for CSI: Miami as I will be improving them before posting them up.**


	5. The Sleepwalker's Past

**Here's a chapter for the people who do like the story and do not review just to put me down. So this chapter's for me ignoring the haters. By the way, I wasn't attacking you, I was defending myself and you are the one replying and posting reviews when you threatened to report me. I haven't contacted you again so stop. Plus, in this chapter, The Sleepwalker actually explains what he is doing and why. And this will be posted as a cross-over. **

* * *

><p>Calleigh turned and smiled as The Sleepwalker entered and sat beside her on the silver sofa. "How are you today, Southern?" he asked.<p>

"I'm okay." Calleigh simply said before leaning away from him. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, darling."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, placing her hair behind her ears.

"Long ago, I had a love. Georgia. She was beautiful. She was Spanish, sexy, had the greatest blonde hair and she looks wonderful while she slept."

"She sounds amazing." Calleigh grinned.

"She was." The Sleepwalker sighed.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked, gently.

"One day, I was sleepwalking. I didn't realise. But when I woke up, blood was everywhere and her dead body lay there, not moving."

"Oh my God." Calleigh whispered, hugging him. She had to play her part. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"I seriously do not want to harm you women. I just want Georgia back." The Sleepwalker sighed.

"Then let us all go." Calleigh pleaded.

Something in him snapped and he stood up abruptly. He turned to her, his eyes flashing black. "No. One of you must stay." he hissed before opening the door and leaving, locking it behind him.

Calleigh gulped and looked around, trying to find a way out. She went over to the door, already knowing it was locked, and looked through the keyhole. Maybe she could pick-lock her way out. Getting a hairpin out of her hair, she inserted it inside the hole and tried her skill.

After five minutes of failure, she sighed, sitting back down. "Oh Lord, I miss my family." she whispered, closing her eyes.

...

"What's our background on 'The Sleepwalker'?" Rossi asked as everyone met in the conference room.

Matthew, who had been quiet everyday leading to this, spoke up. "I did a little background check, if you don't mind, Penny." he said.

Garcia's eyes widened as everyone turned to her. "Nope, my handsome, I do not." she replied.

Matthew nodded as he continued. "So, this guy, real name unknown, killed his girlfriend of six years whilst he was sleepwalking. Since then, he's been abducting four women every seven months in hopes of replacing her. Three get to leave but one..." he stopped, reaching over for his bottle of water. He drank some before continuing. "Dies. Killed by him."

"So either one of our wives are going to die if we do not get there in time?" Ryan asked, twisting his wedding band.

"Wolfe, don't say that. We will get there in time." Delko said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Indeed we will." Horatio said.

* * *

><p><strong>I will still continue this but I can't as much due to work, school and the Christmas holidays so thanks for reading guys!<strong>


End file.
